Greenhouse
right|250px|thumb|''[[Victoria amazonica'' (giant Amazon water lily) at the Saint Petersburg Botanical Garden, Russia.]] , Brussels, Belgium. An example of 19th-century greenhouse architecture]] , in Cornwall, England, the United Kingdom's largest greenhouse]] A greenhouse (also called a glasshouse) is a building where plants are grown. A greenhouse is a structure with a glass or plastic roof and frequently glass or plastic walls; it heats up because incoming visible solar radiation from the sun is absorbed by plants, soil, and other things inside the building. Glass is transparent to this radiation. The warmed structures and plants inside the greenhouse re-radiate this energy in the infra-red, to which glass is opaque, and that energy is trapped inside the glasshouse. Although there is some heat loss due to conduction, there is a net increase in energy (and therefore temperature) inside the greenhouse. Air warmed by the heat from hot interior surfaces is retained in the building by the roof and wall. These structures range in size from small sheds to very large buildings. Greenhouses can be divided into glass greenhouses and plastic greenhouses. Plastics mostly used are PEfilm and multiwall sheet in PC or PMMA. Commercial glass greenhouses are often high tech production facilities for vegetables or flowers. The glass greenhouses are filled with equipment like screening installations, heating, cooling, lighting and may be automatically controlled by a computer. The glass used for a greenhouse works as a barrier to air flow and its effect is to trap energy within the greenhouse, which heats both the plants and the ground inside it. This warms the air near the ground, and this air is prevented from rising and flowing away. This can be demonstrated by opening a small window near the roof of a greenhouse: the temperature drops considerably. This principle is the basis of the autovent automatic cooling system. A miniature greenhouse is known as a cold frame. Uses Greenhouses protect crops from too much heat or cold, shield plants from dust storms and blizzards, and help to keep out pests. Light and temperature control allows greenhouses to turn inarable land into arable land, thereby improving food production in marginal environments. Because greenhouses allow certain crops to be grown throughout the year, greenhouses are increasingly important in the food supply of high latitude countries. One of the largest greenhouse complexes in the world is in Almeria, Spain, where greenhouses cover almost . Sometimes called the sea of plastics. Greenhouses are often used for growing flowers, vegetables, fruits, and tobacco plants. Bumblebees are the pollinators of choice for most greenhouse pollination, although other types of bees have been used, as well as artificial pollination. Hydroponics can be used in greenhouses as well to make the most use of the interior space. Besides tobacco, many vegetables and flowers are grown in greenhouses in late winter and early spring, and then transplanted outside as the weather warms. Started plants are usually available for gardeners in farmers' markets at transplanting time. Special greenhouse varieties of certain crops such as tomatoes are generally used for commercial production. The closed environment of a greenhouse has its own unique requirements, compared with outdoor production. Pests and diseases, and extremes of heat and humidity, have to be controlled, and irrigation is necessary to provide water. Significant inputs of heat and light may be required, particularly with winter production of warm-weather vegetables. Because the temperature and humidity of greenhouses must be constantly monitored to ensure optimal conditions, a wireless sensor network can be used to gather data remotely. The data is transmitted to a control location and used to control heating, cooling, and irrigation systems. History s reached to the ceiling in a greenhouse in Richfield, Minnesota, where market gardeners grew a wide variety of produce for sale in Minneapolis. ca. 1910]] , Germany]] The idea of growing plants in environmentally controlled areas has existed since Roman times. The Roman emperor Tiberius ate a cucumber-likeAnnals of Botany, doi:10.1093/aob/mcm242 The Cucurbits of Mediterranean Antiquity: Identification of Taxa from Ancient Images and Descriptions. Jules Janick1, Harry S. Paris and David C. Parrish vegetable daily. The Roman gardeners used artificial methods (similar to the greenhouse system) of growing to have it available for his table every day of the year. Cucumbers were planted in wheeled carts which were put in the sun daily, then taken inside to keep them warm at night.Richmond Oak: An Update On Our History of Conservatory Glass The cucumbers were stored under frames or in cucumber houses glazed with either oiled cloth known as "specularia" or with sheets of selenite (a.k.a. lapis specularis), according to the description by Pliny the Elder.rogueclassicism: Roman Greenhouses? Cartilaginum generis extraque terram est cucumis, mira voluptate Tiberio principi expetitus. nullo quippe non die contigit ei, pensiles eorum hortos promoventibus in solem rotis olitoribus rursusque hibernis diebus intra specularium munimenta revocantibus The first modern greenhouses were built in Italy in the thirteenth centuryItalian Government Tourist Board: Botanical Gardens in Italy "the first structures of this kind were already founded in the 13th century at the Vatican in Rome and in the 14th century at Salerno, although both are no longer in existence." to house the exotic plants that explorers brought back from the tropics. They were originally called giardini botanici (botanical gardens). The concept of greenhouses soon spread to the Netherlands and then England, along with the plants. Some of these early attempts required enormous amounts of work to close up at night or to winterize. There were serious problems with providing adequate and balanced heat in these early greenhouses. Today the Netherlands as many of the largest greenhouses in the world, some of them so vast that they are able to produce millions of vegetables every year. The French botanist Charles Lucien Bonaparte is often credited with building the first practical modern greenhouse in Leiden, Holland to grow medicinal tropical plants. Originally on the estates of the rich, with the growth of the science of botany greenhouses spread to the universities. The French called their first greenhouses orangeries, since they were used to protect orange trees from freezing. As pineapples became popular pineries, or pineapple pits, were built. Experimentation with the design of greenhouses continued during the Seventeenth Century in Europe as technology produced better glass and construction techniques improved. The greenhouse at the Palace of Versailles was an example of their size and elaborateness; it was more than 500 feet long, 42 feet wide, and 45 feet high. In the nineteenth Century the largest greenhouses were built. The conservatory at Kew Gardens in England is a prime example of the Victorian greenhouse. Although intended for both horticultural and non-horticultural exhibition these included London's Crystal Palace, the New York Crystal Palace and Munich’s Glaspalast. Joseph Paxton, who had experimented with glass and iron in the creation of large greenhouses as the head gardener at Chatsworth, in Derbyshire, working for the Duke of Devonshire, designed and built the first, London's Crystal Palace. A major architectural achievement in monumental greenhouse building were the Royal Greenhouses of Laeken (1874-1895) for King Leopold II of Belgium. In Japan, the first greenhouse was built in 1880 by Samuel Cocking, a British merchant who exported herbs. In the Twentieth Century the geodesic dome was added to the many types of greenhouses. A notable example is the Eden Project, in Cornwall. Greenhouse structures adapted in the 1960s when wider sheets of polyethylene film became widely available. Hoop houses were made by several companies and were also frequently made by the growers themselves. Constructed of aluminium extrusions, special galvanized steel tubing, or even just lengths of steel or PVC water pipe, construction costs were greatly reduced. This meant many more greenhouses on smaller farms and garden centers. Polyethylene film durability increased greatly when more effective inhibitors were developed and added in the 1970s. These UV inhibitors extended the usable life of the film from one or two years up to 3 and eventually 4 or more years. Gutter connected greenhouses became more prevalent in the 1980s and 1990s. These greenhouses have two or more bays connected by a common wall, or row of support posts. Heating inputs were reduced as the ratio of floor area to roof area was increased substantially. Gutter connected greenhouses are now commonly used both in production and in situations where plants are grown and sold to the public as well. Gutter connected greenhouses are commonly covered with a double layer of polyethylene film with air blown between to provide increased heating efficiencies, or structured polycarbonate materials. Netherlands .]] The Netherlands has some of the largest greenhouses in the world. Such is the scale of food production in the country that in 2000 greenhouses occupied 10,526 hectares, or 0.25% of the total land area of the Netherlands.gwptoolbox.org Greenhouses began to be built in the Westland area of the Netherlands in the mid-nineteenth century. The addition of sand to bogs and clay soil created fertile soil for agriculture, and around 1850 grapes were grown in the first greenhouses, simple glass constructions with one of the sides consisting of solid wall. Around 1900 greenhouses began to be constructed of nothing but glass, and they began to be heated. This also allowed for the production of fruits and vegetables that did not ordinarily grow in the area. Today the Westland and the area around Aalsmeer have the highest concentration of greenhouse agriculture in the world. The Westland produces mostly vegetables, besides plants and flowers; Aalsmeer is noted mainly for the production of flowers and potted plants. Since the twentieth century, the area around Venlo (in Limburg) and parts of Drenthe have also become important regions for greenhouse agriculture. Since 2000, technical innovations include the "closed greenhouse," a completely closed system allowing the grower complete control over the growing process while using less energy. Floating greenhouses are used in watery areas of the countries. The Netherlands has around 9000 greenhouse enterprises that operate over 10,000 hectares of greenhouses and employ some 150,000 workers, efficiently producing E4.5 billion worth of vegetables, fruit, plants, and flowers, some 80% of which is exported. Gallery Image:Kew.gardens.palm.house.london.arp.jpg|Victorian conservatory, Kew Gardens Image:RHSGlasshouse.JPG|A modern glasshouse in RHS Wisley Image:Greenhouse.jpeg|A greenhouse in Saint Paul, Minnesota. Image:Greenhouses Holland IMG 5944.jpg|Greenhouses lighted at night near Amsterdam (seen from an airplane) Image:Darwin's greenhouse.JPG|Charles Darwin's lean-to greenhouse at Down House on the outskirts of London where the naturalist conducted many experiments Image:Greenhouse.pdf|Large commercial greenhouse with open roof system in Illinois, United States. See also * Bioshelter * Biosphere 2 * Conservatory (greenhouse) * Greenhouse effect * Lord & Burnham (greenhouse manufacturers) * Royal Greenhouses of Laeken in Belgium * Seasonal thermal store * Tessellated roof * The Eden Project * USDA * Vertical farming * High tunnel * Cold frame References Notes Bibliography * Cunningham, Anne S. (2000) Crystal palaces : garden conservatories of the United States Princeton Architectural Press, New York, ISBN 1-56898-242-9 ; * Lemmon, Kenneth (1963) The covered garden Dufour, Philadelphia; * Muijzenberg, Erwin W B van den (1980) A history of greenhouses Institute for Agricultural Engineering, Wageningen, Netherlands; * Vleeschouwer, Olivier de (2001) Greenhouses and conservatories Flammarion, Paris, ISBN 2-08-010585-X ; * Woods, May (1988)Glass houses: history of greenhouses, orangeries and conservatories Aurum Press, London, ISBN 0-906053-85-4 ; External links * Enoshima Jinja Shrine Botanical Garden * North Carolina State University Greenhouse Food Production website * Organic Greenhouse Tomato Production * Planning and Building a Greenhouse Category:Agricultural buildings * Category:Horticulture and gardening ar:دفيئة زجاجية ca:Hivernacle cs:Skleník cy:Tŷ gwydr da:Drivhus de:Gewächshaus et:Kasvuhoone el:Θερμοκήπιο es:Invernadero eo:Forcejo eu:Berotegi fr:Serre gl:Invernadoiro ko:온실 io:Teplico id:Rumah kaca it:Serra he:חממה jv:Omah kaca lb:Zär (Gaardebau) nl:Glastuinbouw ja:温室 no:Drivhus pl:Szklarnia (ogrodnictwo) pt:Estufa ru:Теплица (парник) scn:Serra (ciurera) simple:Greenhouse sk:Skleník sr:Стаклена башта fi:Kasvihuone sv:Växthus tl:Bahay-patubuan uk:Оранжерея vec:Capano wa:Sere (plantes) zh:溫室 fa:گلخانه